pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Opinion Of...
(NOTE:ALL OF THESE USERS ARE FAKE EX:TalkinTerrain is NOT REAL) Phineas:So what is this about? Hyper:You'll see. (Demi Lovato comes to the Hyper Random Incorparated Chat Room) Demi:Um....is this Room 2019? Hyper:Ohmygosh It's Demi Lovato!(squeezes Phineas to death) Phineas:AGH! (Hyper releases Phineas and he drops to the ground) Demi:So is it? Hyper:Yeah! It is! Demi:Oh it is?! Then let's begin My Opinion Of..... Phineas:Which is? Demi:Oh right! This game is where people talk about their opinions of something. But at some times one player must leave the room. If required. All:Ok! (Isabella enters through curtains) Isabella:Sorry I'm late guys! Hey Demi......WAIT! DEMI!!!!! Demi:O.O Isabella:OMG! DEMI'S THE HOST! (Isabella squeezes Pierre to death) Phineas:Our girlfriends are Demi-Crazy! Pierre:"gasp" "huff" Talk about it! Demi:Anyways we need some questions! Isabella would you do the honors?! Isabella:Yes Demi! Isabella:TalkinTerrain asks what is everyone's opinion of Phineas' optimism. Does it drive you crazy sometimes? For me:YES!!! -_- GET A PESONALITY DUDE! Phineas:Hurtful!(in Woody Fink's voice) Demi:Ferb since you're most related to Phineas you go first. Candace:Hey! I'm Phineas' blood-relative sister! All they share is crazy hair and building stuff! Demi:Anyways.......Ferb? Ferb:Umm....I..Ummmm......Can Phineas leave for this one? Demi:Yoy heard him Phineas! Get out! Phineas:Wha?! Demi:Yeah! You heard me! Take a hike red-head! (Phineas leaves) Ferb:YES!!!! IT'S REALLY ANOYYING!! I MEAN SOMETIMES IT CAN BE GOOD TO BE HAPPY! BUT OHMYGOSH! IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE HAPPY ALL THE FRIDGIN' TIME!!! All:O.Ox10 Demi:Ok.......Candace? Candace:(Still is looking at Ferb weird) Demi:Candace?! Candace:Oh! Sorry! That was just really weird....... Demi:-_- Just answer the question. Candace:Pushhhhyyyyy! Demi:Ok......Skipping Candace! Candace:Okay! Okay! I'll answer! Jeee-wizzz! Anyways I find Phineas' happy attitude slightly annoying. I mean he wouldn't be him if he wasn't happy all the time. So I really don't mind Phineas being happy. It's always good to be happy! Like me! All(Yes even Demi):Riiiiiiiggghhhhht...... Candace:(glares and crosses arms) Demi:Ok! Hyper is next after the break! (Commercial) Demi:Did you remember back then when you were a teen? Phineas:I sure do! Demi:Welcome back to those days with the all new album "I'm 75 And I Like It!" (A 75 and 76 year old grandfather and grandmother is seen watching commercial with their 11 year old grand- daughter) 75 Year Old Mother:Yeah! Demi:It includes your favorites like! Phineas:I'm 75 And I Like It! Demi:Lady OLDOLD's newest song "My Old Face" Phineas:And also your favorite! Demi and Phineas:Retired Girls! Phineas:Get this CD now before you die! Demi:Good luck on that! 75 year old Grandmother:I'm getting it! 75 year old Grandfather:Yeah! Me too! 11 year old Granddaughter:I'm never coming back here again! Audience:XD (End of Commercial) Demi:Welcome back veiwers to My Opinion Of... (All Players and Audience claps) Demi:And we left off at Hyper right? Hyper:Yep! Demi:Ok Hyper give us your opinion of Phineas' optimistic attitude! Hyper:I'd have to say I love Phineas' optimistic attitude. He's not him without his optimism! I only dislike it when he's way too optimistic......TG that hasn't happened yet. Demi:Good answer. Isabella? (Isabella looks up from her computer) Isabella:Huh? Demi:What do you think of Phineas optimistic attitude? Isabella:Well I have to say it's awesome. I love how optimistic he is! He is almost never sad. I that's always good! Demi:Good. Pierre? Pierre:I'd have to say the same as Isabella and Hyper. His optimism is always good. Demi:Nice. Cheela? Cheela:Phineas' optimism.....hmmmm. I'd have to say it's ok. I mean there is no harm in always being happy right? Demi:Cool. So Ae? Ae:Um skip me for this one. Demi:Ok but you only get 3 skips and that's it. You have 2 more left. Ae:Ok. Bea:I'll go next! Demi:Okay???? Bea:I find Phineas' optimism really cool. It's best when he's optimistic. 'Cause when he's not.....he can be a tad annoying. Demi:Nice explanation! Zikeal? Zikeal:Phineas' optimism....it really doesn't bother me...so I'd have to say it's good. Demi:I have no comment....Eli? Eli:Phineas' optimism....is eh! It's cool! No comment! Demi:Next question! Isabella:Wait! Shouldn't we tell Phineas to come back in? Demi:Oh right! Someone go get Phineas! Hyper:I'll go! (Cali enters) Cali:Hey Hypey! Hyper:Hey Calz! Demi:Calz? Hypey? Cali:It's just what we call each other. (Hyper comes back in with Phineas) Phineas:Hey Caligirl. Cali:Phineas. Demi:Ohhh Tension between the stars...... Cali and Phineas:NO THERE IS NOT! Demi:O_O Okay then...... Computer:DING! Isabella:Oh! A new question! Isabellui23 asks why does Hyper dislike Phinbella? Please explain! Does anyone disagree with Hyper's disagree? Hyper:-_- I hate you..... Demi:Sorry Hyper! You have to answer it or porfit the game! Hyper:(small growl) I dislike Phinbella cause Phineas is mine and no-one elses! ALRIGHT! Demi:Good. That wasn't that hard was it? Hyper:Yes it was. Demi:Okay. Phineas? Phineas:I don't disagree with Hyper. She's totally right! I am as hers. Hyper:(Bailey giggle) Demi:Ferb? Ferb:Meh. Pass. Hyper:-_- Demi:2 more passes left Ferb! Demi:Isabella? Candace:Hey! You skipped me! Demi:Fine. Candace? Candace:First. Awww! My little brother found his true love!!! Second. I totally love HyperPhineas! So I have to say I do not disagree with Hyper's opinion of Phinbella! Demi:Good! A actuall good answer from Candace! Candace:-_- Demi:Ok! Now Isabella! Isabella:Personally since I now have Pierre! I hate when people pair me with Phineas! It's Phineas and Hyper! I only like Phineas as a friend! Demi:O_O Someone's a little too opiniative! Isabella:That's not a real word. Demi:I know. Ok. Um who's next? Right! Pierre's next! After this commercial/preveiw for an all new HyperPhineas Movie! Out and finished by December! (Commercial Starts) 22 year old man announcer voice:Coming This December to Theatres! Phineas:Oh wow! 22 year old man announcer voice:An All-New Movie! Hyper:I can't believe we're actually in Paris! This is like a dream come true! Phineas:Believe it! Pierre:Dude our girlfriends look good in berets. Phineas:In know right! Pierre:They look good in everything! Phineas:Dude I know! Isabella:Girl! We're in Paris! The most Fashionable city in the world! Hyper:Also the most exspensive ccity in the world! 22 year old man announcer voice:Coming This December! Rated PG. (End of Commercial) Demi:Welcome back to My Opinion Of...! We left off at Pierre right?! All:Yep! Category:Fanon Works